The present invention relates to an adhesive sheet for noise and shock absorption and a saw blade making use of it and manufacturing methods therefor for use in joining components of a cutting or grinding apparatus to generate vibrations and noises such as a cutting saw machine for a grinding or cutting material such as brick, concrete, granite, marble, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adhesive sheet for noise and shock absorption and a saw blade making use of it and manufacturing methods therefor for use in adhering upper and lower wheel portions of a saw blade of a cutting saw machine to reduce noises and absorb shocks or vibrations generated between the saw blade and a material to be cut during cutting or grinding operation and thereby to enhance cutting ability and life of the blade.
A conventional diamond saw blade for use in a cutting saw machine comprises a steel wheel body for connecting with a shaft of an electric motor having upper and lower wheel discs, and a cutting tip fixedly attached on the circumference of the steel wheel body and made of diamond, a grinding material, metals such as cobalt, nickel, bronze, copper, etc., and resin or ceramic.
The steel wheel body includes a thin plate made of metals such as copper disposed between the upper and lower wheel discs to absorb noises and vibrations during cutting or grinding operation.
However, in this blade, since joining between the thin metal plate and the upper and lower wheel discs was carried out by means of spot welding, the manufacturing process was complicated and troublesome. Also, since noises and shocks were absorbed by the thin metal plate, it was difficult to obtain satisfactory noise and shock absorbing effects.
To improve these problems, there has been proposed a method joining upper and lower wheel discs by means of a liquid resin adhesive or a film type adhesive.
However, in case of the method by the liquid resin adhesive, there were problems difficult to infuse or put in the resin adhesive just as much as amount required to join upper and lower wheel discs and maintain uniformly the adhesion thickness between upper and lower wheel discs as a whole, and in case of the method by the film type adhesive, there were problems that work was very difficult and troublesome and the film type adhesive was high-priced.
Also, since in all above noted two methods, noise and shock absorption effects were obtained by a resin adhesive layer having a simple structure, it was difficult to improve noise and shock absorbing effects to a satisfactory level.
It is the first object of the present invention to provide a low-priced adhesive sheet having excellent noise and shock absorption effects and manufacturing methods therefor for use in joining components of a cutting or grinding apparatus to generate vibrations and noises such as a cutting saw machine, including a noise and shock absorption material to reduce noises and absorb shocks or vibrations.
It is the second object of the present invention to provide a saw blade and manufacturing methods therefor for use in a cutting or grinding apparatus to generate vibrations and noises such as a cutting saw machine, including an adhesive sheet layer for noise and shock absorption which is able to reduce noises and absorb shocks or vibrations generated between the saw blade and the material to be cut during cutting or grinding operation and thereby to enhance cutting ability and life of the blade, and whose manufacturing process is able to be easily automated to reduce manufacturing cost of the blade.
To accomplish the first object, the adhesive sheet for noise and shock absorption according to the present invention comprises at least one resin selected from group consisting of denaturalized epoxy resin, phenol resin, rubber, etc. hardened by half, and a noise and shock absorption material infiltrated with the selected resin. The noise and shock absorption material is composed of the carrier such as non-woven fabric, paper, or textiles as well as adhesive resin.
The method for manufacturing the adhesive sheet for noise and shock absorption according to the present invention comprises steps of infiltrating a noise and shock absorption material with at least one resin selected from group consisting of denaturalized epoxy resin, phenol resin, rubber, etc., and drying the infiltrated noise and shock absorption material at a predetermined temperature for several minutes and hardening it by half. It is desirable that the drying and hardening step is carried out by a hot wind.
To accomplish the second object, the saw blade for use in the cutting or grinding apparatus according to the present invention comprises a wheel body for connecting with a shaft of an electric motor having at least two wheel portions, and at least one adhesive sheet layer including at least one resin selected from group consisting of denaturalized epoxy resin, phenol resin, rubber, etc. and a noise and shock absorption material disposed between the wheel portions of the wheel body. In this blade, the noise and shock absorption material is composed of non-woven fabric, paper, or textiles.
The method for manufacturing a saw blade for use in the cutting or grinding apparatus according to the present invention comprises steps of positioning at least one adhesive sheet for noise and shock absorption comprising at least one resin selected from group consisting of denaturalized epoxy resin, phenol resin, rubber, etc. and a noise and shock absorption material between at least two wheel portions of a wheel body, and hardening the wheel portions and the adhesive sheet therebetween at a predetermined temperature and pressure for given times. The hardening step is carried out by means of heat press and heating oven.